paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Entrant
.]]An entrant is a character who is attempting to enter Arstotzka at the border checkpoint in East Grestin and whose documents the inspector can approve or deny. Technically, not all entrants want to enter Arstotzka, for example, on day 21, the fourth entrant is willing to pay money to get a red stamp. Entrants make the bulk of the NPCs the inspector deals with during the game. The non-entrant NPCs are guards, Arstotzkan officials and scripted attackers. The inspector cannot deny or approve their entry or documents. Types of entrants The entrants are divided into two major groups, foreigners and Arstotzkan citizens. The groups are distinguished by the documents they carry. Document requirements for foreigners vary depending on the type of the foreigner and the current in-game date, but foreigners typically require more paperwork than citizens. *Arstotzkan citizen require a passport, an ID card (since day 4), and a certificate of vaccination (since day 26). *Foreigners require at least a passport and a certificate of vaccination (since day 26). Other required documents depend of the type of the foreigner. Foreigner types Immigrant ' required from workers, immigrants, tourists and transients since day 27]]Immigrant '''is a foreigner who is planning to move to Arstotzka permanently. The ''purpose field in entry permit or access permit states "immigrate" and the duration ''field says "''forever." The documents they need for valid entry are: *passport *entry permit (days 4–26) *ID supplement (days 13–26) *access permit (since day 27) *certificate of vaccination (since day 26) Tourist and transient Tourists '''and transients are foreigners who are planning to stay in Arstotzka for a limited amount of time. The purpose field in entry permit or access permit states either "transit" or "visit" and the duration field states a time period. They require the same documents as immigrants: *passport *entry permit (days 4–26) *ID supplement (days 13–26) *access permit (since day 27) *certificate of vaccination (since day 26) Worker ]]'''Workers are foreigners who will be working in Arstotzka for a limited amount of time. The purpose field in entry permit or access permit states "work" and the duration field states a time period. They are first seen on day 4. On day 6, the Arstotzkan government begins to protect their economy and introduces the Work Pass to regulate their entry. The documents they need for valid entry are: *passport *entry permit (days 4–26) *ID supplement (days 13–26) *access permit (since day 27) *work pass (since day 6) *certificate of vaccination (since day 26) Asylum-seeker Asylum-seekers are foreigners who come to Arstotzka to seek (political) asylum and carry a grant of asylum issued by the Ministry of Admission. They are first seen on day 21. The inspector needs to check their fingerprints before approving entry. Asylum-seekers need the following documents: *passport *grant of asylum *certificate of vaccination (since day 26) Diplomat ]]Diplomats are envoys of foreign countries who have unlimited diplomatic access to certain other countries. They are first seen on day 8 and carry a diplomatic authorization issued by their own government. There are no Arstotzkan diplomats in the game. Diplomats require the following documents: *passport *diplomatic authorization *certificate of vaccination (since day 26) Journalist Journalists are members of the press who attempt to enter Arstotzka presenting just a passport and an international press identification. The latter is not a valid document for entry purposes in Arstotzka, so journalists can be denied entry without risk of citation. There are only two journalists in the game. They show up on days 17 and 20. Terminology The game uses the terms entrant, foreigner and immigrant inconsistently. Sometimes the characters use them interchangeably, but the rulebook and different documents clearly distinguish between the three types. All foreigners are not necessarily immigrants (they do not wish to move to Arstotzka permanently) and all entrants are not foreigners since many of them are Arstotzkan citizens. Pictures of entrants immigrant lady sad.png|Tired entrant. Avatar 2.png|Cool entrant. Photo.png|Jorji Costava|link=Jorji Costava blue man big forehead.png|Generic blue entrant. cool moustaced immigrant.png|Shaddy Safadi with cool stache.|link=Shaddy Safadi grumpy lady.png|Grumpy blue entrant. sad lady aww.png|Peeved entrant. village woman.png|Entrant with cowl. Category:Gameplay